Falling In Love Is Hard To Do
by Arcturus-Sinclair
Summary: Hotch sings to Reid, a plan Garcia was in on. How does that go over?  Slash, rate M for a reason. This is for AhmoseInarus for Chit Chat on Author's Corner, as a part of the Valentine's Gift Fic Exchange. Second Version with same prompts.


A/N: This is for AhmoseInarus for Chit Chat on Author's Corner, as a part of the Valentine's Gift Fic Exchange. My prompts were: Take My Breath Away- Berlin, Strawberries with champagne, an adult novelty store and an awkward public moment that didn't take place in the novelty store. I used all except the novelty store. I don't own anything except for the words that are typed.

* * *

Penelope Garcia had a plan. Tonight was karaoke night at the local bar. Not only that, but it was Valentine's Day. She'd talked to most of the team about going out that night. All except two had agreed. Those two being Reid and Rossi. …And that was only because she hadn't seen them yet today. She needed to convince Reid to go, because he was a major part of her plan. Well, her and Hotch's plan, really.

The plan was Hotch was going to sing to Reid. He'd come to Garcia with the idea a few weeks prior. He had also pointed out that he was more than a little uneasy with the idea. Which is why he'd come to Garcia in the first place, he knew that she and Morgan were the two Reid were closest with.

Garcia had done some research and found a karaoke bar on the outskirts of town. She knew Hotch wouldn't want to do this somewhere where he had the off chance of knowing someone, besides the team. The karaoke night at the bar, called the Silver Moon, was on Valentine's Day this year. She also had the feeling she'd need to bother him to get him to actually get on stage.

Garcia shut down what she was working on, and then stood. She headed up to the bullpen and walked to Rossi's office. She saw the door was closed and knocked cheerfully.

"Come in," Rossi grunted, not looking up from his paperwork. He assumed it was Hotch or J.J. with another case.

Garcia stepped into the office and shut the door behind her. "Sir?" Once Rossi looked up, she continued. "The team's going out to a karaoke bar tonight, and we want you to come with…"

"It's Valentine's Day," Rossi noted blandly. He raised an eyebrow, not believing she'd forgotten that fact.

"I…I know that, Sir. But, I'd like the whole team to be there if at all possible," she explained. She watched him, hoping he wouldn't make her reveal the plan.

"Fine, it's not like I had anything planned. Might as well watch you guys make idiots of yourselves," Rossi agreed, good-naturedly. He laid his pen down and glanced at Garcia.

Garcia smiled. "All right. We'll all go after work." With that, she bounced out of the office and looked around for Reid. She saw him sitting at his desk, and caught Morgan's eye. She nodded to him slightly, before heading over to Reid.

Reid had been a few minutes late today, but that was because of the metro screwing up. He dropped his messenger bag under his desk and dropped into his seat. He knew just how this day was going to be. First, his water heater died...and his landlord knocked on his door at five-thirty to tell him this. Then, the metro was late because the bus went past a stop, so the driver had to go back. He dropped his head on his desk, sighing. He heard footsteps and lifted his head, seeing Garcia. He blinked up at her, looking confused. She had her 'plotting' face on. "Yes, Garcia?" he asked, politely. He was a bit wary, seeing what holiday it was, and all. "You're coming out with us tonight!" Garcia chirruped. Her tone left no room for arguments. She put her hands on Reid's chair and grinned. "A-All...right..." he stammered. He sighed in relief when Garcia walked back towards her lair. He rubbed his head before starting on his paperwork. So far, his stack looked to be all his work. He pulled a folder off the top and began skimming it. He sighed as he began filling out the paperwork for that file.

Reid finished his work fairly quickly, and stretched. His lips quirked into a small smile when he saw Rossi heading towards him with a fairly small stack of files. He shook his head, amused, as Rossi set the pile down in front of him.

"Seeing how you finished so quickly, might as well give you more," Rossi explained with a smirk. He patted Reid on the shoulder before returning to his own office.

Reid rolled his eyes before starting the paperwork. He'd managed to get about halfway through before Garcia came back to him. She promptly shut the folder he was working on, startling him.

"You're done for today, Kiddo," she told him, smiling. She then tugged him to his feet, by his tie.

Reid pouted slightly. "Garcia! There's an hour before the day ends!" He sounded like a child who wasn't getting his own way.

"I know that, but we need to go dress you. So, let's go!" She started heading to the elevators cheerfully.

"Uh, Garcia. You are aware that Hotch will kill us for leaving?" he pointed out, planting his feet. He tried vainly to get free, to no avail.

"Hun, Hotch agreed. I talked him into it. Now, stop trying to get out of this and come on!" She pulled him into the elevator, then through the parking lot to his car. She pushed him in before jumping into the passenger's seat.

"What about your car?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He was stalling…he didn't really want to have _Garcia_ of all people picking out his clothes.

"We have to come back here, it's not going to take an hour to do this, Reid," she pointed out, amused. He was so cute sometimes. She buckled her seatbelt and stared at Reid until he pulled out.

Reid heaved a sigh, before driving to his house. "I don't understand why I need to change," he grumbled, opening the car door.

"Because you have no sense of style," Garcia explained contently, grinning. She pulled him into the building then tapped her foot. "Well, lead the way, Mister!"

Reid shook his head, smiling. He headed towards the stairs calmly, and led her to the correct floor. He stopped outside his apartment, and unlocked the door, letting her go in first. He smiled again, briefly, as she skipped in.

Reid's apartment was exactly what one would expect, knowing him. It was fairly plain, color-wise, but had two shelving units on either side of the T.V., one holding his books, and another holding his DVDs. He passed the shelves, absently running his fingers over the cherry wood. He took a deep breath, and then went to his room with Garcia trailing him. He pointed to the closet and glanced at her. "I'll sit on the bed…" he murmured, still worried.

Garcia smiled, and turned to the closet, throwing the sliding door open. She then frowned. …Reid didn't have a huge amount to choose from. She sighed, dramatically. "We're taking you shopping sometime in the near future," she informed Reid.

Reid shuddered. "We?" His eyes were wider than normal, if that was even possible.

"We. Myself, Prentiss and J.J.," she replied, hidden in the closet. She perked up as she found a dark blue dress shirt. She leaned out of the closet and tossed it at Reid. "Try it on."

Reid blinked as a shirt hit him squarely in the face. He scurried into the bathroom and changed quickly. He flipped the collar back down before walking back out to show Garcia. "Garcia?"

Garcia was digging out a pair of navy blue dress pants, when Reid called her name. She popped her head out and nodded. "That looks good." She handed him the pants and pointed at a light blue sweater vest on his bed. "Put those on and we'll go." She shut the closet door as Reid retreated to the bathroom, once again.

Reid walked out, and blinked as Garcia stared. "…That bad?" He looked pouty. If she'd messed up, he'd just leave and blame her.

"Not at all, Kiddo. It looks really good. I'm just surprised," she explained, patting his head. She then grabbed his hand, pulling him down the hall.

He blinked while hurrying to keep up with her. He let her go out first, locking the door behind him. He led Garcia back to his car, and pulled out carefully once they were settled. He drove back as quickly as he could; wanting to try to get a bit more work done before the day ended. He pulled into the parking lot and jumped out.

"You're not going to be able to get anything else done," Garcia pointed out, grinning. She linked arms with him and headed back to the bullpen. She ruffled his hair once they got there, thoroughly mussing it up. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, before heading back to her 'lair'.

Hotch was in his office, watching the team when Reid and Garcia got back. His eyes roved over Reid's outfit before a small smile worked its way onto his face. Hotch was in his normal work clothes, but they fit for the event, anyway. He sat back in his chair and glanced at his watch. Thank god the day was over. He leaned back more, and closed his eyes…just as someone knocked on the door. "Come in," he muttered.

Rossi stuck his head in. "Did you hear about Garcia's plan?" He sounded annoyed, yet amused. He walked in and dropped into the chair in front of Hotch's desk.

"Yes, I'm aware. She's forcing…or trying to force, everyone to come. Are you going?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew of 'Garcia's' plan, of course. He wasn't going to tell Dave that, he wanted to keep it quiet until he sang.

"She convinced me. She can be…er, persuasive," Rossi informed him, laughing. Hotch shook his head, amused. He knew Garcia wanted them all there...partly to torture Hotch. Hotch stood and strode to the door, grabbing his coat on the way out. Rossi followed quickly behind him.

Reid looked up when Hotch walked out, and headed towards Garcia's lair. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"You ready to go, Pretty Boy?" Morgan was leaning over Reid's chair, grinning. He knew what Hotch was planning, and was excited. He pulled Reid to his feet. "You're riding with me and Garcia," he informed the boy-genius.

Reid jumped when he was pulled up. "Oh, god, no…" he mumbled. Hadn't he been subjected to enough Garcia for one day? As he opened his mouth to ask that, Garcia came out of her lair, with Hotch following. She looked terrifyingly gleeful. Reid bit his lip, and glanced at Morgan pleadingly.

"You're not getting out of this," Morgan told Reid, amused. He took a hold of Reid's arm to keep him from running.

Reid sighed, resigned to his fate. He allowed Morgan and Garcia to pull him to Morgan's car and push him in the back seat. He settled in and listened absently to their conversation, until Garcia suggested Reid sing tonight. Reid's eyes widened.

"Uh, no. No, no, no..." he muttered, a bit frantically. His hair flew as he shook his head.

Morgan snickered. "Trust me, you'll change your mind by the end of the night," he muttered, cryptically. He sat back and watched the scenery.

Garcia giggled at that, and pulled onto an exit Reid had never taken. She headed down an alley, and pulled over. "We're here!" She pulled Reid out of the car and dragged him inside.

Hotch stayed in his car for a moment longer than the rest, taking a moment to relax himself. He got out of the car and walked into the bar. It was a stereotypical dive bar, which made Hotch sigh. At least it was far away from Quantico, so no one would find them.

Reid had been placed between Morgan and Garcia, and was chattering with J.J. and Will. A waitress walked over and began taking drink orders, all while flirting with Morgan. Garcia was glaring subtly at the woman as she did.

"And for you, sir?" Reid glanced up. "Just water," he told her, ignoring the look Morgan gave him. He then turned back to J.J. to talk more about Henry. He looked happier now that he wasn't in the car with Garcia.

Hotch watched his team for a moment, and then caught Garcia's eye. He wanted to get his singing over with as fast as possible. Garcia stood and hurried over to the Manager. She spoke for a moment, and then nodded. She skipped back over, grinning wildly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new singer tonight. Let's give a round of applause for Aaron Hotchner!"

Reid's jaw dropped, along with the rest of the team; save for Garcia and Morgan. They just looked excited and nervous.

Hotch headed up to the stage and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes before muttering the song he'd chosen. He then leaned over and spoke into the microphone. His 'speech' was simple. "Reid." And a nod. The boy was smart, hopefully he'd understand. If not, Garcia would bellow what he meant.

_Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love, never hesitating to become the fated ones._

Hotch's voice was deeper than Reid had expected. His mind was reeling. Hotch couldn't be singing a love song to him. If this were an alternate reality, maybe, but still doubtful. He just shook his head slowly, in shock.

Garcia snorted. "He's singing to you, Kiddo," she informed him, gleefully. "And you _are_ going to sing him a song back. I know there's a fitting song in your database of a mind."

Reid just ignored her for a moment, feeling a mix of pride, shock and worry. Pride because a man like Hotch was singing to _him_, shock because it was Hotch, and worry because he always screwed up things like this.

Reid felt Garcia pulling him up, his eyes still locked on Hotch, who was walking off the stage. He turned to Garcia and frowned. "Must I?" He had a bit of a whine in his tone.

"Yes!" Garcia and Morgan chorused. Garcia pushed Reid towards the stage and went over to the manager. Reid stood off to the side as the manager announced him. He then fumbled with the microphone, awkwardly. He told the band the song, and waited.

_And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

His voice was shaky at first, but grew stronger as he sang. He locked eyes with Hotch, and saw the shock in his eyes.

Garcia's jaw dropped. "Is my baby singing _Paramore_? I didn't think he'd sing that!" She was just about shouting. She turned to Morgan, who just shook his head and hugged her.

Hotch managed to tune them all out. He focused on the words coming out of the genius's mouth. The fact that Reid had even gotten up to sing for him, had him stunned. Of course, with it being Reid, it was awkward, but it was sweet in a Reid sort of way.

Reid finished the song and walked off the stage at a brisk walk, his cheeks burning. He couldn't look Hotch in the eye. He made an 'oof' sound when Garcia hugged him around the middle.

Hotch walked over to Reid and Garcia. "Garcia…Will you kindly let go?" His voice held a note of amusement, and had a slight smile on his face.

Garcia looked up and blinked. "Oh! I just, I was…" She let go and grinned, sheepishly.

Reid glanced at Hotch, then away, his cheeks going red again. He licked his lips out of habit. He waited for Hotch to say something, anything.

Hotch gently lifted Reid's chin, to look at him. "What are you afraid of?" He could see it in everything the boy did. He could also feel the eyes of the rest of the team on them, so before Reid could answer, he took Reid's arm and lead him towards the bathrooms. Once away from the group, he repeated his question.

Reid stared up at him, looking like a deer caught in the head lights. "The same thing most people are afraid of. Rejection." His voice was calm, but quiet. "As you can imagine, I've never had a real relationship. " He wrapped his arms around himself and stared at the ground.

"If I was going to reject you, do you think I would have put myself out there like that?" Hotch asked, logically.

"It's against the rules…" Reid muttered, trying everything to push Hotch away so he wouldn't get hurt.

"And that's Dave's fault. Listen, I want to try something with you, something more than just a one night's stand. However, if that's all you want, then that's fine." He laid a hand on Reid's shoulder, brushing his thumb across the top.

Reid flinched slightly, but didn't pull away. He sighed softly. "I…I don't know what I want," he answered honestly. He felt like a fool, but he was truthfully confused about his feelings.

Hotch smiled slightly. "All right. Well, would you like to talk some place less…dive-bar-esque?" He paused for a second. "Jack's at Jessica's so my place is free…" He didn't want to sound like he was pushing Reid.

"I…I'd like that." Reid glanced up at him and tentatively leaned into the hand on his shoulder. He wasn't unwilling; he just had no idea what to do. And he was afraid of screwing up and driving Hotch away.

Hotch slowly wrapped an arm around Reid's shoulders and pulled him close. He'd do what Reid wanted. He knew pushing him wouldn't help.

Reid froze for a moment, and then melted into the contact, almost as if he hadn't been touched like that in years. And he probably hadn't been. He wound his arms slowly around Hotch's waist and squeezed his eyes shut.

Hotch gently ran a hand through Reid's hair. He chuckled noiselessly when Reid leaned into the touch, much like a cat would. He allowed them to stay like that for a few moments longer before breaking the spell. "We, uh, might want to move before Garcia catches us, and tackles us."

Reid lifted his head, looking blissful. It was slightly sad that such simple contact made him so happy. He blinked once, and then shuddered. "Oh, please no," he gasped. He unwillingly pulled away from Hotch. He then headed back in, Hotch falling into step behind him.

"Is everything all right?" J.J. asked. She looked worried. Garcia looked like she'd punch Hotch if Reid said no.

Reid nodded. "Yeah. Hotch was just profiling me. Of course," he added, drawing a laugh from the rest of the team, including Rossi. Reid glanced at Hotch, who nodded.

"We're going to head out." Hotch glanced at Garcia, waiting for her complaints. She just grinned and nodded. Hotch resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Reid instinctively shuffled closer to Hotch, waiting for the tackle that was bound to happen. And a moment later, he was right. Garcia latched on to his waist, grinning like a maniac. She reached up and ruffled his hair. "See you later, Kiddo."

Reid pouted ever so slightly at the hair ruffling and stepped away from her. "'Later guys," he responded. He followed Hotch out to his car. He chuckled as Hotch opened the door for him, finding it sweet. He slid in and buckled his seat belt as Hotch walked over to his own side.

Hotch got in, and remembered what he'd done for the second half of the 'date'. He inwardly sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do now. He wasn't going to push Reid, he reminded himself. He headed towards his house silently, trying to remember how to get there from this side of town.

"Turn left here," Reid supplied, idly. He could see Hotch was close to getting lost. And that…would just be horrible, yet amusing. He kept his eyes on the road, waiting to see if Hotch would need him again.

Hotch let out a sigh of relief when Reid gave him the direction on where to turn. "Thank you." He made the turn and regained his bearings. The last thing he wanted to do was get lost. This is what he got for wanting somewhere away from work, he supposed. He slowed to a stop at a red light and took the opportunity to look at Reid. He looked calm, and even slightly content.

Reid had realized that Hotch would know his way back from where they'd turned, so he'd curled up slightly and had his eyes closed. He could feel Hotch's eyes on him and wondered if he was regretting this. He stayed silent, though, waiting to see if Hotch would speak. When he didn't, Reid sighed silently.

Hotch pulled into his driveway and killed the engine. He stepped out of the car and again opened Reid's door for him, drawing a slight smile out of the younger man. He led Reid to the door and unlocked it, having locked both the doorknob and deadbolt. He then motioned for Reid to go through first. "After you."

Reid stepped through the door and watched silently as Hotch re-locked the door, and set the alarm. He stood by the door, feeling slightly awkward.

Hotch glanced over at Reid and sighed. "Make yourself at home," he told him. He then went to put the strawberries and champagne, which were sitting on the table in front of the couch, away. He stopped when he felt Reid's hand on his arm.

"You…did all this for me?" His voice held a tone of wonderment in it that his face mirrored. He couldn't believe someone would go through such great, expensive lengths for him.

Hotch nodded. "Yes, all for you." It was a simple phrase, but it spoke volumes. He set the bowl of strawberries back down and guided Reid over to the couch. He sat down without really touching Reid, wanting him to choose the pace, and poured them both a glass of champagne.

Reid watched him, noting his body language and decided to ask the question that had been plaguing him most of the ride. "Are you regretting this?" His voice was quiet, almost too quiet to be heard.

Hotch was taken aback. "What? No, not at all. What would give you that idea?"

Reid stared at him calmly. "Since I told you I've never been with anyone, you've barely touched me, your body language closed off, and you've barely spoken." He listed all those facts off in a rapid fire manner.

Hotch sighed, putting his glass down and wrapping an arm around Reid's shoulders to draw him close. "I just didn't want to scare you off by moving too fast, so I was letting you set the pace. Apparently I decided to move too slowly." He moved his other arm to wrap around Reid's stomach, settling comfortably.

Reid chuckled, snuggling into the embrace. "We're not too good at this, are we?" He looked up at Hotch, a smile playing on his lips. "It's not like we're going to have intercourse tonight, you're too much of a gentleman even if I was ready," he pointed out.

Hotch chuckled. "You're profiling me," he noted, his voice holding a note of amusement. "And we don't seem to be doing well, but, I suppose we'll get better as we continue. If that's what you want, I mean." He backpedaled at the end, trying not to push. He wouldn't say no to sex, if Reid wanted that, though. He ran his fingers through Reid's hair, once again amused at the cat-like reaction.

Reid closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. When he heard Hotch try to correct himself, he snorted quietly. "Hotch; you don't have to keep trying not to mention this continuing. You wanting this matters as much as me wanting it."

"Aaron. Right now, we're not Hotch and Reid. We're Aaron and Spencer." Hotch leaned down to press a kiss to Reid's hair.

Reid let out a contented sigh. "All right," he agreed, amicably. He snuggled closer, not able to get enough of the simple contact. He bit his lip, thinking.

Hotch watched as Reid bit his lip, finding it kind of sexy, in a non-sexy way. Which didn't make any sense to him, but this whole situation was a bit nonsensical. "Something on your mind?" he asked, gently.

Reid flushed, hiding his face slightly. "I, ah, want to kiss you," he muttered, his voice muffled by Hotch's arm. He really was horrible at this sort of thing. But, that made him more endearing.

Hotch chuckled and shifted, pulling Reid up slightly. "I believe that can be arranged." He turned Reid a bit, and lifted his chin. He gently leaned down and pressed his lips to Reid's. His other hand slid around to cup the back of Reid's neck.

Reid tilted his head slightly, awkwardly kissing back. He wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck, mewling slightly into the kiss. He shifted as Hotch leaned over him, fully submitting.

Hotch leaned forward, guiding Reid back until he was lying down. He deepened the kiss and shifted so he wasn't bearing down fully on Reid. He pulled away, partly to breathe, and then trailed kisses down Reid's neck. He was waiting for Reid to tell him it was too much.

Reid whimpered briefly when Hotch pulled away, but arched up when the kisses on his neck began. "Ahh! H-Hotch," he half whimpered, half moaned.

Hotch heard Reid, and pulled back. He put some distance between them, and watched him, looking chagrined. "I'm sorry, I got carried away," he attempted to explain.

Reid looked confused when Hotch pulled away. He'd thought he'd done something wrong. He visibly relaxed when Hotch started to explain. "That, um, wasn't a bad thing. I…I liked that," he admitted. He closed the distance between them and nuzzled at Hotch's neck.

Hotch ran his fingers through Reid's hair, and then lifted his chin again. He crushed his lips against Reid's, this kiss harder and more passionate than the first. His arms wrapped around Reid's waist, pulling him close.

Reid melted into the kiss, his own responses still awkward. That didn't seem to matter to Hotch, who was dominating them anyway. Reid shifted, and accidentally brushed his groin into Hotch's. Heat shot there and he moaned softly into the kiss. He felt Hotch jump slightly, and a smirk played on his lips. He found it amusing that he'd managed to get a reaction out of the normally stoic man.

Hotch continued the kiss for another moment, until their groins collided. He had to stop this now, if he didn't he wasn't sure he'd be able to if he had to. He pulled back again, breathing hard. "Spencer…tell me now if you want this to continue," he murmured. "If you don't we can stop. But, I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop later on, so I'd rather know now."

Reid nuzzled into him again. "I'd like to keep going," he mumbled, shyly. He'd pretty much decided he didn't want this to be a one-time thing, either. "But…I'm completely clueless on what to do," he admitted.

Hotch smiled gently. "I know, I just didn't want to push you too fast." He stood, scooping Reid up and heading up the stairs to his bedroom. He shoved the door open and laid Reid on the bed. He then slid on top of the slender male. He leaned down to kiss him again, cradling the back of his neck.

Reid rose up to meet him, wrapping his arms around Hotch's neck. He kissed back, blissfully. He'd never thought this would ever become more than just a fantasy. He never even entertained the thought that Hotch would have feelings for him. But, here they were. And he was more content than he'd been in years.

Hotch broke the kiss, and began trailing kisses down Reid's neck, until he got to the collarbone. He nipped and sucked at it until there was a decent mark. "Keep your shirt buttoned tomorrow. The last thing we need is Garcia thinking I corrupted you," he murmured into the hollow of Reid's throat, just before dipping his tongue into it.

Reid arched into the biting and sucking, exposing more of his neck as he did. "Mmm…," was the only thing he was able to get out. He was incapable of coherent thought for once, all his senses filled with Hotch. A well placed bite on a particularly sensitive part of his neck had him arching clear off the bed, again crashing his groin into Hotch's, sending shocks of pleasure coursing through his body. He moaned louder than before.

The connection of their groins caused Hotch to bite down harder on the spot he'd been at, leaving another mark. "Shit…" he cursed.

Reid blinked at him. Then he giggled, sounding oddly girlish. "Did you just curse?" His voice was filled with amusement.

"Yes, you're, um, gonna need to wear a turtleneck or put makeup on this mark," he noted, sheepishly. Part of him didn't want Reid to cover the marks, but the logical side told him that it was necessary. He kissed the mark gently, before nuzzling the side of Reid's neck. One of his hands unbuttoned the first button and stroked the skin there.

Reid whimpered, already quite hard. He wrapped his legs around Hotch's waist and arched against him, urging him to go faster.

Hotch continued to lick and nip at Reid's neck, but his hand on the shirt moved faster, getting all the buttons open. He pulled back long enough to rid Reid of his shirt, removing his own at the same time. He dropped them off the side of the bed, then kissed his way down Reid's body, stopping to tease each nipple. He got to Reid's pant line and smirked. He leaned forward and undid Reid's pants…only using his teeth and tongue.

Reid was already writhing, but looked at Hotch in time to see that. He let out a low moan. "Sh—show off," he accused, his voice filled with more lust than anything else. He squirmed slightly, running his fingers through Hotch's hair.

Hotch chuckled at that, the vibrations causing Reid to moan again. He slid the pants down, trailing kisses along Reid's inner thighs. He bit gently before moving back up.

Reid whined. "Hotch, please, I need you." He was squirming, and pre-cum was soaking through his underwear.

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "What did I tell you?" He backed off, waiting for Reid to call him what he told him to. He watched Reid's hips undulate of their own accord.

"Ahh-Aaron, please," he whined, drawing out the 'a' sound. His hips bucked into the air, desperate for friction.

Hotch grinned. "That's better." He re-settled himself, slipping off his own pants and underwear before he did. He then slid Reid's underwear down and off. He gave Reid's shaft a firm stroke, making him gasp.

'_Finally,' _was the first thing that came into Reid's lust filled mind. All thought vanished, however, when Hotch touched him. He bucked into the contact, moaning loudly. He whined when Hotch held his hips down, giving him a few more strokes.

Hotch pulled away, momentarily, to grab the bottle of lube he had stashed in his nightstand drawer. He coated his fingers liberally before slipping one in. He slowly stroked Reid, wanting to give him something to focus on besides the pain.

Reid whimpered when the finger entered him. Oh, God, it hurt! He relaxed imperceptibly when Hotch stroked him. Slowly, the burn fell away, leaving pleasure in its place. He moaned slightly, arching into the strokes.

Hotch waited until Reid was moaning again to add the second finger. He curled them gently, looking for that one spot that would make everything a bit simpler. He smirked when he found it, keeping his fingers pressed against it.

Reid arched off the bed again when Hotch found his prostate. "Aaaah, Aaron!" he cried out, leaning into the fingers. He flinched only slightly when Hotch scissored his fingers, a pleasurable tinge flooding his body.

Hotch slid a third and final finger in, pumping them a few times to get Reid used to the sensation. He then slid his fingers out, and began coating himself with lube. There was no 'too much' in this situation. He positioned himself over Reid, kissing him.

Reid blinked slightly, but kisses back regardless. He allowed himself to become lost in the kiss, mewling softly. He reached up and threaded his fingers back in Hotch's hair. He closed his eyes again, content.

Hotch kissed Reid for a long moment, before sliding the head of his cock in. He froze, never breaking the kiss.

Reid jerked back, tears beginning to make their way down his face. "It hurts," he whimpered, gripping Hotch's shoulders tightly. His hands shook and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Hotch leaned down to brush the tears away, keeping his hips still. "I know, it always does the first time," he whispered. He ran his fingers gently over Reid's face and neck, trying to soothe him. He hated seeing Reid hurting, but vowed to make it worthwhile in the end.

This time, it took a few minutes for the burn to fade, but when it did, Reid twitched his hips. This was his signal that it was okay to move. He loosened his grip on Hotch's shoulders and waited.

Hotch let out a held breath, inching his way forward. Once he was fully in, he stilled himself again, but this time it was much harder. He was surrounded by Reid's silken heat. He didn't want to hurt Reid, however, and kept that his mantra as he waited.

Reid whimpered softly and squirmed. After a few shifts, he settled down and relaxed fully. He opened his eyes and nodded. "I'm okay now, you can move." He rolled his hips to prove it.

Hotch groaned at the sensation and began to move, slowly. He increased his pace after a few slow thrusts, setting a semi-fast pace. This felt amazing, Reid's body seemed to hug all the right places.

Reid was moaning loudly now, his hands gripping Hotch's shoulders with an almost bruising intensity. He pulled his one hand away to begin stroking himself.

Hotch felt the hand move and gently batted it aside. "Let me," he nearly purred into Reid's ear. He stroked Reid in time with his thrusts, wanting to completely be in charge of pleasuring him.

Reid moaned, not only at the touches, but at the tone Hotch used. This was better than any fantasy Reid had had. He leaned up to kiss Hotch, his eyes half-lidded. He moaned when Hotch hit his prostate by accident.

Hotch realized what he did, and slowly pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in, making certain to hit Reid's prostate again. He nipped at Reid's lower lip, gently.

Reid moaned loud enough to be considered a scream when Hotch pulled out, only to plunge back in. His legs wrapped around Hotch's waist, pulling him in deeper. He felt heat pooling in his groin and knew he was close to his climax. "Hahn—Aaron, so, mmn, good. So c-close," he moaned. He moved his hips faster, almost frantically.

Hotch felt Reid beginning to move faster, and did the same. He was close, himself, but wanted to wait until Reid came. He stroked Reid faster, squeezing lightly. He angled his thrusts to continually hit Reid's prostate.

Reid's body stiffened as his climax washed over him. White blinded his vision and he cried out Hotch's name, his nails digging into his shoulders.

The feeling of Reid's body rippling and contracting around him was enough to send him over the edge. He continued to thrust and stroke Reid through their orgasms. His strength gave out when they were finished, however, sending him falling into Reid, and smearing them with Reid's cum.

"Oof," was the muttered reply from Reid when Hotch landed on him. He curled against Hotch as much as he could, not minding the mess at the moment.

Once Hotch came down from his post-orgasmic high, he grimaced. "Shower," he grumbled, standing slowly. "You need one anyway, it helps the pain you'll be feeling."

Reid whined when Hotch got up. He curled up, sniffing. "I don't wanna move," he informed Hotch sleepily. He was content to just shower in the morning.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "No, you'll regret that in the morning," he taunted. "And we don't want you limping. Dave will spot that a mile away. And then he'll tell Morgan," Hotch pointed out, amused. He also didn't want to sleep in dried cum, but he kept that to himself. No need to join Dave's anal retentive club.

Reid pouted, but stood, rubbing his eyes. He winced slightly at the pain, though. "Fine, slave-driver," he muttered, teasingly. He snuggled into Hotch while waiting to be shown to the bathroom. The thought of them showering together hadn't yet occurred to him.

Hotch snorted, and led Reid to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and pulled Reid in with him. He settled so he was against the wall and Reid's back was to the shower head. He gently rubbed Reid's shoulders, pressing kisses to each one.

Reid nuzzled his face into Hotch's chest, sighing contently at both the water and the massage. He was fully content. He was also sleepy, though, and really just wanted to sleep in Hotch's arms. He just hoped that was an acceptable request. His eyes started to drift shut, the beat of Hotch's heart soothing him to near sleep.

Hotch shook him gently. "Sleeping in the shower's a bad idea. Here." He pulled a body sponge and body wash over and began washing Reid's body.

Reid mewled at the sponge hitting his body. He shifted to give Hotch more room, then turned in Hotch's arms to let the water wash them away. He shifted behind Hotch to let him clean himself off.

Hotch washed himself quickly, then shut the water off. He stepped out and grabbed two towels. He handed one to Reid, while drying himself off. He padded back to his room, to get sleeping clothes.

Reid followed him, staring at the muscles in his back, watching them flex as he walked. He got so caught up in staring that he jumped when a long shirt hit him. He buried his face in it, inhaling as Hotch spoke.

"That should do for tonight." As he spoke, Hotch stripped the bed and put new sheets on it. He then tugged Reid over and curled up, wrapping his arms around him.

Reid turned so his face was against Hotch's chest. "Thank you…for everything," he mumbled, his voice thick with weariness. His eyes were drooping shut.

Hotch brushed some hair out of Reid's eyes and smiled. "You're quite welcome. Now get some sleep." He reached behind him and shut the lights off.

Reid didn't need to be told twice. He was asleep in seconds, feeling more loved and protected than he'd ever felt.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't a holiday for hopeless romantics. And maybe, just maybe Reid had finally found some love.

* * *

A/N 2: Er…yeah. That didn't go in the direction I'd planned in the slightest. -laughs- Ah well, I like it anyway. And I hope everyone else does too! I may write a sequel, which would include the novelty store prompt I missed, (or more of, Hotch and Reid hid from me. XD) but, I'm not sure yet. So, feedback on that is always welcome!


End file.
